Lifting and moving heavy objects by hand can be time consuming and difficult work. Furthermore, the lifting or moving of heavy objects can result in physical strain leading to a variety of orthopedic injuries, particularly to the back. As a result, various types of lifting devices have been devised which assist in lifting and moving objects. These devices can save time and effort, as well as reduce or eliminate physical strain caused by lifting and moving actions.
Some example lifting devices include hoists, jacks, scaffolds and platform mechanisms. In some applications, fork lifts, cranes, and other devices are used to move boxes, machinery, or a myriad of other types of loads. Many lifting devices may perform one particular lifting function, but are not well suited for different types of lifting functions. Some lift devices are large and bulky and can lift and move heavy loads, but may not be well suited for applications in which agility, maneuverability, or delicacy is desired. Other lift devices may be smaller and more maneuverable, but are not well suited for heavy loads.
In some applications, lift systems are used to lift or move loads with a weight great enough to unbalance the lift system. For example, a load may be held a distance away from a base of the lift system, thus changing the center of gravity of the system. Lift systems that are not anchored or which do not include some form of stabilizer can tip over, or be restricted in the loads they are able to lift, as a result of the changing center of gravity, thus risking injury to people and damage to property. Even so, typical lift systems are not able to dynamically balance in response to shifting loads or perturbations to the lift system. Furthermore, typical lift systems are unable to account for shifting of objects, surfaces, and the like relative to the load.